Lonely and Ignorant
by valleydoodle01
Summary: Thor and the others are in the human world. What happens when he runs into a sleeping girl who can fight like a dragon when you mess with her "family"? Post-anime. First story, but don't hold back. Review for more chapters.
1. Sleeping Girl

Yui had decided to take the gods out for clothing that would better blend in to the human's environment. That was why Thor was watching the other gods jump around with excitement at all the things the human world had to offer. All except Hades, who was staying far away, mumbling something about not wanting his bad luck to ruin the other's second day in the human world.

He recalled the events of yesterday.

_Yui was crying when she first saw the gods. _

"_Why did you send my away? I didn't want to leave!"_

_Apollon and Baldur were desperately trying to console her, and remind her that they sent her away to protect her._

"_Fairy, you are safe now We all are. Please stop crying. We are here now, so there is nothing to worry about," Apollon was babbling now, looking like he was about to start crying as well._

"Koki-san, Jo-Jo-chan," Yui yelled. She was running toward a boy carrying a sleeping girl on his back. The gods followed, naturally, wanting to know who the pair was.

"This is Apollon Belea, Dionysus Thyrsos, Takeru Totsuka, Baldur Hringhorni, Loki Laevatein, Thor Megingjord, Tsukito Totsuka, and Hades Aidoneus," Yui turned towards us. "This is Koki Yamauchi and Jolene Yamauchi."

The boy, now labeled as Koki, smiled and waved. "Hello. Are you all friends of Yui?"

Apollon stepped forward. "Yes we are. It's so nice to meet some of Fairy's human friends. We haven't done this before. What is she like around you? I bet…"

Koki looked a little nervous and confused. " We can't stay, Yui. I need to get Onee-san to bed. She has been pushing herself too hard again."

Yui pivoted towards the gods, and asked if they would like to walk with Koki-san and Jo-Jo-chan, since it was getting dark and they had gotten all they needed. The gods, curious, replied with yes. Even Hades, who was keeping a distance, still mumbling about not wanting others to catch his bad luck.

They took a shortcut through a neighborhood of unlit buildings that Yui called apartments. Yui was leading the way, then Koki and Jolene, next followed the two blonds, the Japanese gods, Dionysus, Loki and Thor, and finally Hades who was still making sure to lag far behind.

As Yui was about to cross an alley between two of the buildings, a hand snatched her, and she didn't even have time to scream.


	2. Dangerous Girl

The gods and Koki rushed around the corner, only to see a gun being held to Yui's head. Three other men holding guns, flanked the first. They all slowly backed up. Yui's friends all followed.

"Not one move or little girly gets a hole in her head," exclaimed the first man. "You're gonna do exactly what we say or… well… I'll leave that to your imaginations."

Yui tried to speak, but the man jostled her and pressed the gun harder against her temple.

All that came out was a little whimper.

"Fairy."

"Weed."

"Kusanagi."

The gods knew that they couldn't release their true forms in the presence of humans. It was one of the rules they agreed to when they came to the human world. If they did, they would be sent to their own worlds so quickly that there wouldn't be enough time to help.

"We are going to switch positions. You are going to move along that wall and move away from the road. Try to make a break for it, and we will kill every one of you." commanded the first man. The other three remaining silent.

The gods, not having a choice, and not knowing what else to do, followed the instructions. The armed humans moved to where the gods were previously standing. Finally, one of the men, other than the first, spoke.

"Ay, boss. You see the mark on that girl's face"?

"What mark? Which girl?" replied the first, who apparently was also the boss.

"The sleeping one. She has a crescent moon next to her left eye. Kinda like the Dragon".

The boss looked a little pale. "Don't be an idiot. The dragon is just an urban legend. No way that little thing is her".

The gods looked over at Jolene. True enough, she did have a crescent tattoo on the outer edge of her left eye. A dark blue one. But it was hard to see because her dark hair was in the way.

Koki rolled his shoulder, and Jolene's sleepy eyes opened. They suddenly became sharp, and focused when she realized what was going on. But that was not what caught everyone's attention. Her irises were a mixed green and golden, like a cat's, but her pupil's were slit like a lizards.

"Holy shit, it is the Dragon! I'm gettin' outta here"!

The second man turned and left like he had a pack of rabid wolves at his heels. The other men wavered, slightly lowering their guns. They had all heard of the Dragon. Supposedly, the Dragon lived up to their name in a fight. The only things that identified him were golden-green eyes and a blue crescent moon tattooed on the outer edge of his left eye. But they had thought the Dragon was a man, not a dainty little woman.

"What the hell are you doing, you stupid maggots. Pick your guns back up before I'll kill you my self! The Dragon isn't real, and it definitely isn't some little bitch," the boss screamed.

Jolene hopped off of Koki's back and started walking towards the men with the grace of a predatory cat.

"Stop right there! I'll blow her brains out! I swear it!"

Yui started to whimper. You could see the fear in her eyes.

"And ruin playtime? I don't think so," was all Jolene said.


	3. Dragon Girl

Jolene kept walking towards the boss. He was getting paler by the second and a sheen of sweat was starting to soak his brow.

"I'm serious! Back of or the bitch gets it!"

Jolene didn't stop, she just kept walking with that dangerous grace that reminded Thor of the Valkyries in his homeworld.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" The boss was screeching now. "Get her ya morons!"

One of the men rushed forward. In the blink of an eye, Jolene caught him with a left hook that sent him down to the ground. Or would have if her knee hadn't come up to meet his jaw. Up he went only to be sent down again by her right elbow, which was being held in a strategic position.

He didn't get up.

The second man paused. Seemingly undecided on who was more terrifying, the boss, who had a gun, or the tiny girl, who had nothing. He chose the girl, thinking he could overpower her.

He made the wrong decision.

He ran towards her, as his comrade had. This time she simply shot out her arm, locked her elbow, and let momentum do its job. He landed on his back, coughing and gagging. She slammed her foot stomp on his stomach with more than enough force to launch his lunch out.

He also didn't get up.

The boss looked like a ghost. Jolene was still standing over the puking man who was crying on the ground. She peeked at the boss though her curtain of long hair. All she had to do was turn, and the boss threw Yui at her. She caught Yui, and made sure she was okay, before sending her over to the gods, who were frozen with shock. They had not expected the skill or the confidence. Even the ones who could never keep their mouths shut, were silent.

Jolene turned back to the boss. She slowly started walking.

"Hey, I gave her back, now just let me leave in peace, please."

"Peace? You assaulted my family and held a gun against Imouto-chan's head and expect to leave with just a half-assed apology. One that you wouldn't make unless you thought you were about to die?"

Koki finally decided to say something.

"You _had_ to piss her off. Deal with the consequences."

Jolene bolted forward, grabbed the man by his collar, and slammed him against the wall with surprising force. She whispered something in the man's ear. The other's were struggling to hear, but they were too far away. The man's knees started shaking. His face was not visible, but Thor thought he heard quiet sobbing. Then _drip...drip...drip drip drip dripdripdripdrip. _The gods looked to where the sound was coming from, a..k.a., his crotch. He had pissed his pants.

"Now you are going to take your buddies and leave before I _really_ get angry." Jolene was speaking in a normal voice.

The man scrambled to his friends and managed to get the puking and crying one up, and together they dragged the unconscious one out of the alleyway.

"Sweet nightmares," Jolene yelled after them.

Then she turned to the gods.

* * *

><p>Author: Those of you who have read this far, thank you. The romance part is coming soon, promise, but this is the beginning and I felt like writing an action. Please continue reading my story. I have had it in my head forever, but I'm not the greatest at putting my thoughts onto paper,or into computer. Please review. Any criticism is appreciated.<p>

P.S. Imouto-chan means 'little sister.


	4. Confused God

Special Thanks to:

monsta-starr : Here is the update :)

Heka : I will be posting on Thursday or Friday, depending on your time zone.

* * *

><p>Jolene turned towards the gods and her friends. Her features softened and her voice had gone from deadly and dangerous, to friendly but worried.<p>

"Imouto-chan, are you okay? Did they hurt you? I swear, if there is so much as one tiny scratch, I will track them down and-"

"Jo-Jo-chan, I'm fine. They scared me, not hurt me," Yui tried to calm her down.

The gods were standing, shocked, with their jaws hanging open.

_She is such a tiny girl. She seemed so strong. Did what I see really just happen? And how did she change her mood so fast? _Thor thought. _Is she bipolar maybe?_

The god of thunder had learned the term at the Academy, and wondered if it was the correct adjective in this situation.

_And what was this about a dragon?_

Apollon, Baldur, and Takeru were the first to shake off the shock.

"Fairy-san are you okay?"

"Gods, Weed, why do you always get into trouble?"

"Yui! Yui! Are you okay?"

_SLAP!_

_And back into shock they go, _thought Thor.

"You idiots! If you were truly so worried about Yui, why didn't you do anything?! Those morons were small fry! A tiny child could have take them down! And yet, you backed down because you saw the gun. You were watching Yui and the gun when you should have been watching the man holding it! All you had to do was see the look in his eye! He wasn't malicious, he was greedy. He wasn't going to kill Yui! The damn gun wasn't even loaded," Jolene ranted.

The gods all hung their heads, even Thor, who always held his head high.

"Go easy on them Nee-san. Not all of us can see stuff like that. The situation was stressful, and it was hard to focus. These boys clearly have a strong attachment to her, so give them a break," Koki said, trying to calm down his furious sister.

"You're right. They do seem to have a strong attachment to her. She has an attachment as well. One that would take a hell of a long time to develop. So when did that happen?" Jolene inquired.

The gods hesitated, not knowing how to respond, and if they should tell the truth or not. Takeru stepped forward.

"Stop being so nosy, little girl. Why does it matter?"

"It matters because I consider her family and I protect what's mine!"

"Tch. What a pain. You seem to be looking for a fight/ How 'bout it?" Takeru was getting angry. He was agitated from not being the one to protect Yui, and the fact that Jolene seemed like a better fit for the task.

"If I fought with you, Yui might cry. Besides, I'm not stupid enough to pick a fight with a god."


	5. Clever Girl

Once again, the gods were standing there with their jaws dropped, except this time, Yui and Koki's jaws were hanging too.

"H-how... Wha-What do you mean?

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant. You, and all of Yui's new friends are gods," Jolene sounded annoyed.

"B-buh-buh-but…"

This time, it was Baldur who was stammering.

"Geez, can any of you actually form a whole sentence without stammering like and idiot. You'd think that gods would be more… What's the word? Literate? No. Conversational? Yeah, conversational."

_Well, finding out who and what we are certainly doesn't scare her, _Thor thought.

"Jo-jo-chan, how could you tell?" Yui was confused. _How did she know? The gods said that Zeus had dimmed their auras, so even the people sensitive to that kind of thing, wouldn't be able to tell that they were anything other than human._

"Whoever suppressed their auras did not do the same to their egos. Only gods carry themselves the way they do. Although, that is not the only hint," was Jolene's response.

"Okay then, what are the other clues," Loki asked. His voice was sarcastic, but his eyes were genuinely curious,

"Your names. Some people name their children like that, but you guys resemble the myths too well for it to be a coincidence. Your personalities also are too similar to the myths. And even children aren't so excited to be in a city. Especially one as small as the one we are in now. Also, you are too old to be that innocent. Even the people who have led extremely sheltered lives have more experience in this world than all of you put together."

"Is it really that obvious?" Apollon asked.

"Lucky for all of you gods, this world is full of idiots that only see what they want to." Jolene said bitterly.

"I couldn't tell, are you calling me an idiot?" Koki said defensively.

"No, I'm calling you blind," Jolene replied sassily.

Koki rolled his eyes.

"Alright, we should go home. You have a fever and this isn't helping." Koki was wise enough to back down from the argument Jolene was trying to start.

"I'm fine! I am still standing aren't I?"

"No, you are not fine. And the only reason you are still on your feet is because you are too stubborn to fall." Koki prevented a fight only to start a new one.

Jolene moved to stand only a few inches from her brother. "I am fine! Stop being so worrisome. You are acting like Grandmother, and I do not need the two of you constantly nagging me!"

"Can you stop arguing, please?" Yui asked.

"I'm leaving. I'm hungry. Pretty sure there is a pizza place somewhere around here. Hm," Jolene stated.

"You're sick. You don't need pizza, you need rest," Koki said angrily.

"Don't follow me." Jolene took off out of the alleyway and turned left.

"And she's off. Why does she always worry about everyone _but_ herself. She's going to get herself killed one of these days. With as many enemies she has, that day probably isn't far off," Koki said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Yui said, "It's my fault this happened. If I had been paying attention, they wouldn't have caught me."

"I'm going to stop you right there, Yui. It actually was better that you were caught."

The gods looked shocked. Takeru opened his mouth, but Koki continued before he could say anything.

"If you hadn't been caught, it would have been someone else. They could have been seriously hurt, and things like this could end traumatically, if it goes too far. Jo-jo-chan knows this. She doesn't blame you, either."

Yui still looked sad, when they heard a girl scream.


	6. Predator Girl

Koki was the first to round the corner of the alley. Then, surprisingly, Thor. Thor was the cool person, who never really got excited. He usually just followed Loki, who was the only god to think that this was strange. Yui raced after the boys, and the other gods were right on her tail.

Thor saw Jolene running towards the scream. _That's odd. Why do I feel relieved? Maybe I was just worried about her as any person would. Zeus's academy must have had a greater effect on me than I thought it did._

Suddenly, Jolene turned into another alleyway. The gods and the two humans were still way behind. A few seconds after she turned, they heard another scream. A man's this time.

The group, breathing hard from the sudden adrenaline rush, finally made it to where Jolene had turned. A man was on his knees, holding on to his crotch. Jolene was hovering over a woman. A crying woman, whose skirt was torn almost all the way up to the seam around her waist. The woman's shirt was torn, too.

The gods and Koki respectfully looked away, instead focusing on the man who was starting to stand up. Jolene had noticed him moving out of the corner of her eye. Jolene turned back to the woman, and whispered something in her ear, before removing her jacket and hand it to the bawling mess at her feet.

The woman took Jolene's jacket, murmured a quick thank you, before running past the gods, in the opposite direction they had come.

Jolene turned towards the man, and his malicious expression turned into one of fear. Thor didn't blame him. Jolene was giving off a blackish-purple aura that scared even him a little bit.

Jolene said only one word.

"Run."

The man seemed to pale, then flush.

"Five."

The man's expression turned into a mix of horror and hysteria. Jolene's back was facing Thor, so he could only imagine the emotions flashing through her eyes right now. _If she got so angry at the men from earlier, what will she do to this one_

"Four."

The rapist appeared to understand what Jolene was doing. _She is counting down. But to what? _Thor wondered, going through a mental list.

"Three."

The man scrambled to his feet and ran farther down the alley. _She's giving him a head start._

"Two."

Thor tensed, waiting for Jolene finish the countdown, expecting her to sprint like a wild animal being released from its cage.

"One."

Jolene didn't run. She merely looked up, staring after the man. The gods were once again shocked.

Jolen started to move forward, but only at a walk. Slowly, she picked up the pace. _She is playing with him. She isn't simply going to chase him down. She is __**hunting! **_

This alley was long, and in the darkness, Thor couldn't see the end. By the time Jolene made it past his range of sight, she was sprinting. Earlier, one of the men had called her the Dragon. _I don't know if she is a dragon, but she is definitely a predator. _


	7. Chivalrous God

Thor, started to follow after Jolene, as did Apollon, who was always so chivalrous. Koki thrust out his arm to bar their way.

**Koki's P.O.V.**

"Wait," I said. "She'll come back."

"You can't know that. What if she gets hurt?" Apollon asked. Thor was giving him a look that seemed to be asking the same question.

"She won't. You saw her earlier, she can take care of herself." I replied.

_Why does he act like one of the princes in fairytales? He is chivalrous, handsome, and protective. It's weird. Then again, Jo-Jo did say he was a god, and since his name is Apollon, that makes him the god of the sun, prophets, poetry and music. Not bad. But Apollon in myhtology is known for being very … seductive. He needs to stay away from Jo-Jo._

The subject of my thoughts broke into my mental conversation. "We should still go after her."

_Geez. _"We don't know where she went. As soon as she is done, she is going to head back here. What do you think she will do if we aren't here?"

"Sh-"

"She will scour the city looking for us. She has a fever and she is running low on energy. She has enough to find the guy, do what she needs to do, come back here, and, if this guy isn't a damn good fighter, she will have some to spare. However, she does **not** have enough energy to do all of that, and then go looking for us. **We wait here."**

**General P.O.V.**

"Koki."

Everyone's heads snapped up to look at the reason of the argument, who was walking towards the group. The dangerous aura that had been surrounding her earlier, was completely gone. Instead, she looked exhausted, but confident, an unusual pairing.

"Jo-Jo?"

Jolene sighed. "He isn't dead, if that's what you're thinking. Just tied up and unconscious. He probably has some internal bleeding and a few broken bones, but nothing that will kill him, so stop looking at me like that."

Koki nodded.

"Can we go home now? I'm tired. That bastard may be an impossibly bad fighter, but he sure can run."

Koki nodded again and opened his mouth to respond but before he could, Jolene swayed a little, then promptly collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, but I haven't really had any time to write this week. <strong>


	8. Defensive Girl

"I'm so bored. when is Weed coming back? She said she would be back right after her school was over, at 3:30. It is 3:45," Takeru complained. All of the gods had been on edge today. The events of last night gave them a reason to worry about Yui making it home safely.

One of Yui's brothers answered. "The walk home is at least fifteen minutes, then another five for the stairs to get up here, so chill out. Jolene is walking her home just to make sure nothing happens. Yui is perfectly safe."

Thor perked up a little at the mention of the strange girl.

"Why did you leave off the honorific," Apollon asked.

The brother who had answered Takeru spoke again. "Jolene is not from Japan, she is Australian. She only came to Japan after-"

"Shush," Jun cut off Manabu," Don't you think that if Jolene wanted them to know her past, she would tell them herself? It is her story to tell."

"What story? What about Jolene-sa-, I mean, Jolene's past?" Baldur questioned. All of the gods were curious, especially since they had nothing to do but wait, but the two brothers would not give away any information.

Just then, the front door opened. Yui walked in and was immediately surrounded by all the gods, excluding Hades, who was in the corner of the room, wishing he could welcome Yui, but too afraid of his bad luck affecting her, and Thor, who had stayed where he was, wondering about Jolene's backstory.

"Geez, back up a bit. A girl needs some room to breathe," said a familiar voice. This time, Thor looked up at the subject of the previous conversation.

The gods who had been crowding the doorway moved to make room, and once Yui got out of the doorway, Jolene walked in her stead. All of the men in the room paused.

"Um, Jolene, why are you wearing a boy's school uniform?" Apollon asked.

"I hate skirts and everyone at school thinks I'm a guy."

"... But you're a girl."

"Thank you, Captain obvious."

"You are a girl. You should wear the girl's uniform." Tsukiyomi stated in his monotonous voice.

"Hmm. Let me think about it. No." Jolene retorted.

"Wait, the students at your school think that you are a boy?" Takeru inquired incredulously. "How did you pull that off?"

"It isn't that hard. People can be pretty stupid."

"What did you leave behind in Australia?" Thor asked.

The gods looked at Jolene expectantly, suddenly recalling the talk they had with Yui's brothers before the girls had shown up. Jolene and Yui tensed up. Jolene glared at Manabu.

"Did you snitch?"

"He was about to let your story slip, but I managed to remind him in time," Jun said.

"Thank you, Jun." Jolene replied. She relaxed a little, but the comfortable-conversation atmosphere had disappeared.

"Alright. Listen up, my past, my story to tell. I don't like people knowing about it. The only reasons the Kusanagi family knows about it is they had to take care of me when I had an extremely bad fever, and talked in my sleep. What they know is only a teeny-tiny bit, and I hate that they know even that much. So you might as well let your imaginations go crazy, 'cause nobody is gonna tell. Got it?"

The Jolene that the gods were hearing right now was not so different from the one they saw last night, when the would-be rapist ran off.

The gods didn't even have a chance to reply. Jolene left with a sweetly voiced goodbye to Yui and her brothers.

_What is so bad that she didn't even want Yui to know?_

* * *

><p><strong>I changed my mind about changing the story title, it will remain the same. Sorry for being a week late.<strong>


	9. Stunned Gods

The gods gaped at where Jolene had been standing only a moment ago,wondering what had happened. The eyes of the Kusanagi siblings were cast down, as if remembering something sad.

"You know, she isn't normally like that."

Even though the gods had been staring at the doorway, they did not realize that Koki had appeared.

"Then what is she usually like?" Apollon asked.

"Sarcastic, stubborn, and sometimes she will have a scheme or two going on. Not like evil schemes or something sadistic. More like pushing people in the right direction."

"Then why haven't we seen that side of her? Seems like we should have by now," Loki said skeptically.

"Well, last night she was running a fever, which always makes her pissy. Meeting those men didn't exactly help. And today, one of the first things you did was interrogate her, and that will annoy pretty much everyone. Oh, and you brought up her past. Never a good idea."

"Her past can't possibly be that bad." Takeru stated bluntly.

"I don't know much, but I will tell you what I do know. And this information does not leave this room. I have no desire to have her pissed off at me. It is not a pleasant experience." Koki shuddered.

Everyone was looking at Koki now. He had their complete attention.

"She used to have eight siblings. Nine kids is over double what most families have these days. Her mother died giving birth to her and her twin sister. Jo-jo was the last born. Her father started abusing them, all of the kids, saying that if they hadn't been born, his wife would still be alive. He blamed Jo-jo the most, so she got the worst of it. She stayed in that house for ten years. None of them were allowed outside for nine years, when their father finally died."

"Why did you say 'used to have eight siblings'?" Baldur asked.

"She came to Japan with only her twin. Her father killed two of them one of the times he got drunk. The rest committed suicide because they couldn't handle it."

"Wait, five of them killed themselves? **Five?**" Apollon looked stunned.

All of the gods were in a state of shock. It was enough cause for concern one thing for one person to kill themself. It was in a completely different category for FIVE people to do so.

"Yui, what did she say to you when she was sick and sleep-talking?" Thor asked, once again being the one to remember the important question.

"She was begging her brother to hold on a little longer, to not kill himself."

_So, we know the majority of her siblings are dead. We know they were abused. But we don't know what happened._

"That was all I knew; I didn't know she had other siblings, and I didn't know her parents were dead."

_So even Yui didn't know that much._

"Shouldn't you know more about Jolene's past? You are her brother." Takeru said quietly.

"She and her sister are adopted. I don't know the details of what happened. Not even the social worker who brought Jo-jo to Japan does. And Jo-jo's sister can't remember anything, due to selective amnesia. Jo-jo is the only one who knows."


End file.
